Entrada de un blog
by Lou27
Summary: Bienvenidas bellas personas a mi blog personal, en donde les relato la aburrida vida de un simple castaño como yo. En resumen, mi vida. Aburrida, monótona y llena de problemas adolescentes mierteros.


**Desafío:** Ver la imagen número 30 de tu galería y escribir una historia inspirada en ella.

_La imagen era un chico rodeado de gente que sostenía hojas blancas en sus caras, cubriendoselas. _

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Akira Amano.

**'Entrada de un blog'**

¡Hello there! Hoy tengo una duda en particular, si, si, puede que esta sea una entrada distinta a las demás, pero tengo que descargarme en algún lado. Así que, aquí les dejo mis problemas rebuscados típicos de una novela con la trama más cliché que podrías encontrar en youtube.

¿Cuándo sabe uno que se siente solo? ¿Cuándo piensas en los demás? ¿Cuándo miras tu celular a cada rato con la esperanza de tener un mensaje? ¿Cuándo quieres juntarte con tus amigos, pero nadie organiza nada hace meses y tú estás cansado de organizarlas siempre? Pues, quien sabe, tal vez si sea eso. O tal vez soy un estúpido dramático.

Ya me estoy hartando de preocuparme por los demás, pensar siempre en ellos y siempre buscar una forma de alegrarlos o al menos sacarle una carcajada. Pero no puedo evitar hacerlo, es mi naturaleza. Caer una y otra vez en el mismo ciclo vicioso, ayudar para que luego me den la espalda. Es como quien dice, dar la mano y que te tomen del codo.

Todas mis inseguridades salen a flote por una pelotudez, si señores, lo que leyeron. Una. Pelotudez. Toda mi vida tuve solamente un grupo pequeño de amigos, y con nosotros solos nos bastábamos, pero en el curso había un chico que no tenía muchos amigos, por lo que yo me acerqué a él y comenzamos a hablar. Sabía lo que se sentía estar en su situación y no quiero que nadie pase por ella. Inmediatamente se lo presente a mi grupo, todavía no sé si eso fue un error o si estuvo bien de mi parte. ¿Pero qué digo? Bien seguro que estuvo, fue lo correcto. Pero mi salud mental no piensa lo mismo.

Ellos comenzaron a hablar todos los días, todo el tiempo, y siempre de cosas que yo no entendía. Sin embargo siempre estaba a su lado, escuchando con una sonrisa, como si fuese una sombra o algo por el estilo. No me molestaba mucho la situación, el problema era el sentir como si ya no perteneciera al grupo.

Pues, ¿Qué pasaría si le digo a algún amigo/a que me siento así? Solo. Siempre me lo pregunto, pero me da miedo ser el centro de atención, que en lugar de entender me critiquen o que solo se queden a mi lado por lástima. Se lo que piensan, oh, pobre ser drámatico y lleno de complejos. La verdad, es que tienen razón. Pero les juro que no lo entiendo. No comprendo porque me siento solo si estoy rodeado de personas que afirman quererme. No debería sentirme así ¿Verdad? ¿Mi forma de pensar en serio está tan mal? De igual forma, nadie sabe de esto y ahora creo que esto debe quedarse así. No me gusta tener secretos, y sin embargo la mayoría de las veces me guardo lo que pienso o lo que en realidad siento. Aunque, guardado como quien dice guardado no lo está; estoy publicando esto en un jodido blog, mis pensamientos muy secreto que digamos no lo son.

Ahora que lo piendo, puede que esto sean los tan dichosos y típicos problemas adolecentes, como ese 'nadie me entiende'. ¿Pero saben qué? Les voy a dar un PlorTwist a la situación, yo no pienso eso. Estoy seguro que siempre hay alguna persona que piensa igual, o que simplemente entiende lo que uno piensa. Osea, no me jodas, en todo el mundo entero no vas a ser el único que piense que tu vida es una mierda, que todos te odian o que estas rodeado de gente falsa.

Bueno, como ya se deben estar hartando de leer mi cursilería voy a dejar una última oración de ese tema aquí: Tengo miedo de perder a mis amigos, de sentirme solo…

No saben el peso que me quito de encima al decir eso.

Yap, pues, cambiando de tema. Hoy a la tarde llegó a casa un extraño bebé vestido con un Armani, si, lo que leyeron, un bebé. Sin embargo no es lo que ustedes piensan, no es mi nuevo hermanito o primo o esas cosas que les pasan a las personas normales. Noooop, como mi suerte es peor que la de una hormiga en lluvia, este bebé es mi nuevo tutor. UN TUTOR. Lo "mejor" de todo es que se presentó como un hitman de una familia mafiosa que vino aquí exclusivamente para entrenarme y convertirme en un jefe mafioso. JA, sí, claro. Y yo soy Enrique IV.

Ah, ¿me olvide mencionar que en un solo día me dispararon, me chocó un camión, me confesé a la chica que me gusta en ropa interior y que deje a un chico calvo? Hmmm, un día cotidiano diría yo. Buenooo, lindas personas que siguen mi blog, me voy despidiendo para irme a dormir al cómodo suelo ya que el bebé me robó mi cama y puso trampas explosivas alrededor de esta. Ugh, enserio, deséenme suerte…

Y no, no es día de los inocentes ni nada por el estilo. Si dejo de actualizar por favor llamen a la policía, que de seguro es porque este bebé espartano me enterró 4 metros bajo tierra.


End file.
